Every year, millions of people suffer from sinus pain, stuffiness, and drainage associated with colds, viruses, rhinosinusitis, allergies, flus, inflammation, and infection. Sinus pain can cause symptoms consistent with headaches as nasal cavities become infected, swollen, and/or inflamed. Many sinus pain patients resort to medications that can be taken orally but which also have significant side effects including drowsiness, dry mouth, nausea, and difficulty sleeping.
What is needed is an approach that can alleviate sinus symptoms without the negative effects of conventional sinus medications.